


what happens after

by farfarawayinthelandof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Coping, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, PTSD, adrien and Felix arent related, quantic kids just wanna help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawayinthelandof/pseuds/farfarawayinthelandof
Summary: Marinette was all by herself after the last battle.She couldn't return to her old school.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Luka Couffaine & Marinette & Nino Lahiffe & Kagami Tsurugi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Lila Rossi & Nathalie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. the memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling and Getting Back Up Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050357) by [Em_Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Neutral/pseuds/Em_Neutral). 



> idk if this'll be a one shot or not, but just bare w me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is, indeed, what she said.

Marinette walked up the steps of her new school, Seule Lycée. 

She was wearing her usual outfit. But something was different.

Her eyes were so far away.

And there were two tiny gods in her bag rather than the usual one.

Marinette couldn't take the ring off.

Plus, Tikki missed Plagg.

Marinette sighed deeply, and continued on.

She could finally go to school without an akuma disruption every other day.

But she'd rather be seen as flaky than be in mourning.

It sucked, really.

Everything reminded her of him. Of them.

Flowers and the color gold. 

Chloe.

Fencing, and orange juice.

Kagami.

Guitars, and Jagged Stone.

Luka.

Music and the word "dude."

Nino.

The news, and watching best friends together.

Alya.

The slight smell of camembert, and anyone who was blonde.

Adrien.

Every time Marinette passed a blonde person, she would check to see if it was her kitty.

It never was.

But why did she expect it to be? He was dead, she watched his eyes go cold.

She saw all of them die.

Nino went first. He was trying to protect Alya.

But the blade went through him and then through Alya.

So she was next.

It was instant; everyone's screams, their bodies going limp, Hawkmo- Gabriel's laughter.

Chloe went soon after.

Chloe died, not after confessing she had always admired Marinette.

Then Luka.

His last words were "I'll always love you."

After that, Kagami.

She died like a warrior. "Mother will be proud." 

Marinette didn't realize it, but she was standing still, in the entrance of her school, crying. But she was still. Tears were trailing down her face, unknowingly.

People were staring, but Marinette didn't care.

Because she was currently reliving the worst day of her life.

_Chat._

Adrien went last. His death caused for Hawkmoth's surrender.

Who would have thunk that it was Gabriel all along?

Not Marinette.

But as she help Adrien in her arms one last time, she found out.

They both laughed, _"How could we have been so blind?"_

So they both said I love you one last time.

Then there was one.

If Marinette learned one thing from that day...

She would rather have died than have to loose anyone like that ever again.

Because she failed them. But she didn't fail Paris.

She stabbed Hawkmoth to death with his own weapon.

She spared Nathalie, and Lila.

But it didn't matter, because she found out a day later, that Nathalie killed herself.

Lila followed.

Marinette wished she could do the same.

But she couldn't.

She wasn't ladybug, though.

Ladybug was retired.

She was now Lady Noire.

It felt right to use Chat- Adrien's miraculous.

Like he was still there, with her.

And maybe he was.

But Marinette needed to move on.

Her Kitty would've wanted it.

Alya would've wanted it.

They all would've wanted it.

Marinette comes back to her senses when she hears people coming towards her.

"Hey... you look sad... I'm Allan."

"I'm Allegra Vita."

"I'm Claude."

"Felix Culpa."

"... Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

This is what happens after.


	2. perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you make a grieving Dupain-Cheng feel better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time for a real ass chapter 😳😪
> 
> lmao u know how i be 😎🤚
> 
> anyways enjoi

Allan was known as the “mom friend.”

at least that’s what Claude and Allegra told him.

But still, on the first day of tenth grade, he didn’t think he’d be making any new friends.

But the girl was new, so he guessed she didn’t really know anyone either.

It was a normal, at the beginning. Allan got up, made breakfast, and went to school. His parents were already at work, and his sibling were younger and didn’t have to get up yet. When Allan got to school, he counted on meeting up with Allegra, Claude and Félix to compare schedules.

What Allan _didn’t_ count on, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

So here Allan is, an arm with his schedule, and an arm wrapped around the ravenette he just met.

He didn’t know what she was going through, so he just tried to help. Allan doesn't judge.

The girl, who looked fairly tired, smiled weakly after the introductions. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." And she was. Marinette really wanted to make friends, but she _couldn't._ Marinette wiped the tears off her face, and then she blinked a few times.

_What if they end up like the others?_

Well, Ladybug wasn't the only Miraculous holder, currently.

Max, Kim, and Alix were fine. But Max got into college early, and Kim and Alix were attending a normal Lycée. This one, Seule Lycée is an arts and business school.

Marinette was grateful she got in. Really.

She was happy to be here.

But she wasn't happy.

That sounded cheesy. But you get it.

But as messed up as Marinette was, Allan didn't know. 

Allegra, Claude, and Félix didn't either.

So here the ravenette was. Bluebell eyes gone dull.

"You guys really should just leave me here. I can manage." Marinette tried to shrug off Allan's arm, and walk away, but the boy who dubbed himself as "Félix" grabbed her arm.

"You can't. This school is enormous, and you can't walk by yourself without stopping. We don't know what's going on, and you don't have to tell us... but.." Félix trailed of and Allegra joined in. "We want to help you. You clearly need it," Allegra said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And perhaps it was.

Currently, Marinette was being led to an empty locker room by a girl clad in purple, and was being told to take deep breaths by a tall boy with a white v neck. The two other boys, she noticed, were trailing behind. School's also about to start.

Nobody in this group cares about being early. Well, maybe Félix is a little concerned.

You see, the "Quantic Kids" LOVE to help people, and make new friends. That's how Allegra and Allan got Claude and Félix.

Allegra also wanted another girl.

_"It's like adopting"_ Allan pointed out.

_"You're, like, a mother"_ Allegra pointed out.

Both had excellent points if you asked Claude. If you asked Félix he would throw his book at you. Unless, it was a good day. If it was a good day he would just roll his eyes.

So here the group was, comforting a new student. Well, the said student, Marinette, seemed to have calmed down. But, as far as the group of five was concerned, they were far from done helping.

Marinette sighed. She needs to do this, tell someone, she got verification from Tikki. "I lost some friends."

"Huh?" Claude spoke up, but nobody expected for Marinette to talk again.

"I lost some friends. Most of them actually. I just... can't go anywhere without being reminded of them." Marinette sniffled. "I can't even sleep in my own room." That was true, the last time she had, (slept in her bed) she was with Chat. (in a NON sexual way, thank you very much.) Marinette shifted on the bench uncomfortably, and she played with a loose strand of her hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did they do to you? They must've been pretty horrible to you...?" Allegra put her arm around the other girl. Allegra barely knew her, but she did know this girl was good. And sweet. Just sad.

"Thats the thing," Marinette looked at Allegra, and took a deep breath. "They were the best friends ever. I- I um..." Marinette shifted uncomfortably. "They... just go to a different school. I'm.... pathetic. But fine, don't worry, I'll get over it." Marinette played with a loose strand of her hair. "I'll be okay, really."

The group of four looked at each other, with raised brows. "Okay," Allan said, "we get it. I don't think any of us could survive a new school without each other." The other three nodded and looked reassuringly at Marinette, who smiled weakly again.

"Well if you say so..." Marinette looked up at the group "Where is French with M. Leanne?" Allegra smiled, and Claude raised a fist. "You're with us, come on!"

Marinette followed the two, who were talking happily with each other about the teacher, M. Leanne. Marinette joined in and for the first time, she realized she could be happy, for real, again.

Max and Kim would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, all of a sudden deciding to accent Félix’s name: 
> 
> 😭😏✨🤪☺️🙌😎💀
> 
> also the chapter is short but I really feel like there wasn't much else I could add so.... yeah


End file.
